Chloe vs Mileena
(Theme: Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: Clones, the dopples of the real deal. Boomstick: And they come in many forms, even sisters such as Chloe von Einzbern, the true holy grail and little sis to Illya from Fate/Kaleid. Wiz: And Mileena, Mutated partner in crime to Shao Khan from Mortal Kombat. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analize their weapons, armor and skill to find out who will win a death battle! ' Chloe '(Theme: Shoujo no Merry go Round Fate/Kalied 2) ''' '''Wiz: The world of Fate/Kaleid is a pretty interesting version of the Fate series staring Illyasviel von Einzbern, Miyu Edefelt and then Shirou Emiya himself in these events of fun and games. Boomstick: So Illya, Miyu, and Shirou are living the life, what can go wrong? Wiz: But by the time they noticed this twist of events, it was too late to realize what happened, there was another Illya taking the name, Chloe von Einzbern. Boomstick: What the hell, how? (Theme: Shoujo ha Tokini Butsukari Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya 2) Wiz: It all started back when Illya and Chloe were babies and then Chloe was the holy grail, but the mother wanting it to be Illya, she sealed Chloe away and Illya became who she was. Boomstick: So girl gets grail, petty bitch wants other girl to get grail, so be a selfish dick and seal her away to have child reap reward right? Wiz: Yeah i guess you can say that, but Chloe escaped and she was stronger than ever before but Illya and Chloe did rebond and made up. ' '(Theme: Shoujo beach Side Nate Fate/Kalied 2) Boomstick: Chloe is not a douchebag on the weak side, her weapons are known as Kanshou and Bakuya and they are twin knife blade she wields in they're both good for up close and long rang combat and if Chloe losses these blades, she can get more by summoning exact replicas of the same damn thing with no power fail and her moveset comes with a bow and arrow. Wiz: Also Chloe can use class cards in battle such as Rule Breaker All Spells Must Be Broken which is a dagger that belongs to a princess which can promote magecraft, Independent Action which can project independance and exist in a world with no magic, and Magic Resistance which can resist all forms of magic in everyway. Boomstick: But Chloe does have one weakness, she's runs on mana and if she doesn't have any, she's dead but lucky for her, it's very easy to get some for her by kissing the magical people for mana, mostly on Illya. Wiz: Just don't estimate the grail power of Chloe von Einzbern (Chloe: Kiss me, Onii Chan) Mileena (Theme: Main Theme Mortal Kombat) Wiz: The world of Mortal Kombat is filled with many crazy characters ether your a movie star, a demon of hell seeking vengance, or your a ice man that rips out people's spines. (It shows Sub Zero ripping out Jade's spine) Boomstick: Come on, she was using that, to live, god Mortal Kombat is the new Limbo now. Wiz: The insane lore of Mortal Kombat is strange itself and if you were do dig deep enough, you'll find the origins of the monsters that lurk the stages of earthrealm but you'll find one that's kinda creepy, a clone of Shao Kahn's daughter. Boomstick: But there was a princess named Kitana and then Shao Kahn wanted a clone of her, so he called up his friend Shang Tsung and the 2 went to work on some pretty sketchy shit to get the job done. (Theme: Dr. Neo Cortex Crash Bandicoot) Wiz: So this thing was so diabolical that it was a mutation between Edenian and Tarkatan. Boomstick: So that's when Shao Kahn went all Dr. Neo Cortex this whole expiriment but he did get something out of it, and her name is Mileena. (Theme: Hell Mortal Kombat 9) Wiz: Despite being a freak of nature, Mileena is somehow quite dangerous as her sister Kitana but they have many differances, Mileena has sais, she's a ruthless monster and Kitana's not a expiriment gone wrong but she can trade blows with her. Boomstick: Also Mileena's got some skill, she can punch so hard to the point where your bones break and she can also use her giant mouth thing to bite people. Wiz: Also Mileena is quite the foe when it comes to fighting others and Mileena can even harm others such as Shinnok, Shang Tsung and even Shao Kahn himself. Boomstick: Man, does any stop this monterous bitch? Wiz: Yes, and Mileena is by no means unkillable and Mileena has been killed by Kitana twice and D'Vorah in Mortal Kombat 11. Boomstick: Also another thing that can stop Mileena is her own insanity which caused her to get a rebellion against her and Mileena does have a fair shair of losses like with Kitana and like Wiz said D'Vorah. Wiz: Just don't get on Mileena's bad side or you'll be her's, forever. (Mileena does the Be Mine fatality on Scorpion) PreFight '' Wiz: all right, the combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilites.'' Boomstick: It's time for a death battle!!! Battle (In Shao Kahn's Base) It shows Shao Kahn laughing about Raiden's defeat then Shang Tsung came bursting down the door. Shao Kahn: What is it Tsung!? Shang Tsung: Kahn, there this land that we discovered and it's like earthrealm but it's flashy and colorful also it's infested with these magical people that use these cards and magecraft that grant them power. Shao Kahn: Hmmm, send Mileena. In a few hours, Mileena was sent to the demention. (In the Fate Demention) And then found a girl in red and black clothes named Chloe von Einzbern. Chloe: What the, i never seen it like it before, who are you she asked? Mileena: I'm Mileena. Chloe: So your from here right, because somethin looks wrong about your face. Mileena: Oh, your like Kitana and the others. Chloe: Kitana, who's that because i never knew her. Mileena: So you aren't aware of the diverse plan to get ahold of those cards you use. Chloe: Class cards? Mileena: Yes, those sweet class cards and you seem to be Top Tier in the arts of it. Chloe: Yes and why do you need them? Mileena: Shao Khan sent me to conqure this place and make you all our minions, ya know, Kahn can use you to make an army and we'll be unstopable and no poor soul can touch us ever again. Chloe knew the girl was a threat and decided to defend this world as she summons her knives. (Theme: Clone Dance) Chloe: Just relax, and die quickly. Mileena then pulls out her sais. Mileena: Let us dance. FIGHT Mileena dashes into Chloe but blocks the attack and then slides under Mileena and then kicks her back into the wall and then dashes into her then Mileena punches Chloe and then slashes her with her sais also kicking her back with the blades getting disarmed. Mileena: Now you weapons are gone. Chloe: Poor you, you should of seen this move right before. Then purple fragments surround Chloe's hands as new blades appear. Mileena: Oh, you got some game, but not for long. Then Mileena dashes into Chloe then Chloe pulls out a class card. Chloe: Rule Breaker Install! Chloe uses Rule Breaker and then shoots magecraft at Mileena as she fires more as Mileena gets hit multiple times before breaks free and then hits Chloe's face showing the x ray screen as Chloe flies back into the troposhere and then Mileena jumps and then Chloe got the deadly bow and arrow and then fired at Mileena knocking her down with brute force as the arrow got stuck in Mileena's arm and struggles to pull it out and then Chloe walked towards Mileena and then walk to her direction. Chloe: Your right about me, i do have some game and your just a pawn. Then Chloe raised Mileena's face into her and then did a soft kiss but this was a trap as Chloe pulled up one of her knives and impaled Mileena in the stomach and then sliced her in half. K.O Chloe: You can't outsmart the true holy grail, Big Brother will be so proud of me saving the world. Chloe returns to Shirou and tells the tale as Shao Kahn get's angry about Mileena's death. Results/Original Soundtrack (Theme: Clone Dance) Boomstick: Oh my god, the Little Sister actually did it. Wiz: This was a very close match while Mileena does hold the Expiriance and Biological advantage over Chloe but she falls short on everything else. Boomstick: And Mileena may tooken out Shinnok and Shao Kahn, but Chloe in Fate/Kaleid 3 also took out Pandora's Box along with Illya. Wiz: Also Chloe's blade summoning and class card enhancements came in handy and this says, this overwhelmed Mileena. Boomstick: And Chloe was more mentally put together than Mileena because Chloe is relaxed and Mileena's a psycho. Wiz: Mileena may have the upperhand on expririance and biological adavantages, but mate a fate of Chloe's surperrior power and arsenal. Boomstick: It was all a moment when Mileena realized, it was Game "Chlo"ver for her. Wiz: The winner is Chloe von Einzbern: ' '''Original Soundtrack: ' '''Note: The Connections between Chloe and Mileena is that they are Cloned sisters of their original counterpart and they wield 2 weapons at hand and they are known for their combat skills Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Clones themed Death Battle Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Mutant Category:"Kid vs. Adult" themed Death Battles